opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The Last Fight Against Evil
Fighting. That's what's happening in the entire world at the moment. The world is caught in the biggest war ever, between the most powerful people in the world. The strongest pirate crews, the strongest members of the Revolutionary Army, the strongest bounty hunters, the strongest samurais, the strongest members of the Navy. The best of the best. This war brought people to desperate decisions, such as Shir using the Demon's Cursed Sword to return to his The One form, in order to fight the two supreme beings that stepped on Earth after a very long time, God and Satan. However, before he could reach them, he got caught in an already big enough fight, against Sakagami Kenji, Sakamoto Ryoma, Surudoi Gorou and Marcus. High above this all out war is another fight. One that will ultimately decide the fate of humanity. The fight between Magnus and God. However...that's not the only fight that can decide the fate of the world. On the island that was already partially destroyed by incredible fighters such The Leader, Tatsuo, Katsuo, Shuji, York, Kano, DJ and Takemoto, another fight is about to start. The fight between the mother of the strongest swordsman in the world, Sasagawa Kenshin, Sasagawa Yumi and one of the two supreme beings, the embodiment of evil, the one with the trickiest power among all the entities, Satan. Short recap I'll see you at my place...Jason L. Magnus. God simply teleports in an instance to his palace, located far away, bringing Magnus along with him. Satan:*dark voice*I guess this leaves me just with you... *Satan turns towards Kano, who's body starts shaking even more than before *He struggles to maintain the control on his body that's reacting all by itself Kano:*dead serious face*can hardly understand what just happened...but The Leader is dead and God is gone for now...so that leaves me with... *Suddenly, blood starts flowing from Kano's body Kano:*shocked*What...? *Kano falls on his knees, his body finally giving up to his wounds, despite his incredible will power Kano: No...not in a moment like this... Satan: So that's it? The last man to defend this planet is down for the count as well? Pathetic... Kano:*nervous, but serious look*It doesn't matter that I don't have any strenght left...even if I die...I will not let you hurt anyone. Satan:*large, malefic and devilish smile*There's nothing a mere human can do about that. *Suddenly, all over the world, people start dropping dead *Using his powers, Satan lets Kano hear their screams as they are giving their last breath *With an empty expression on his face, Kano starts hearing the screams of millions of people who are trying to bring back their loved ones that just died near them, seemingly for no reason Kano:*hopeless look*A quarter of the population of Earth...in just a second... Satan:*powerful voice*I'm surprised by how many strong willed persons this planet holds. Maybe it will actually take some effort to exterminate all of them. *Satan calmly rises his left hand on the air and creates a circle of darkness above it *All of a sudden, the circle gets cut in half and Satan gets a fairly large cut on his right shoulder, that instantly regenerates though Satan:*large, malefic smile*Another one joined? *On a tall part of what remained of the palace, the mother of Sasagawa Kenshin, Sasagawa Yumi can be seen holding the Feeling Sword tightly in her right hand and smoking calmly Yumi:*dead serious face*I'm sorry for being late to the party. Satan: That sword...and that attitude...could it possibly be that you are...? *Yumi's right shoulder turns into flames while her left shoulder turns into electricity Yumi: I'll show you that Kenshin is not all like his father...but he resembles his mother as well, father-in-law. Category:Blog posts